


Une restriction

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [439]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, a lil bit of angst at the end, prompt : chained to a bed, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo n'aime pas devoir rester attaché à son lit.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris
Series: FootballShot [439]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	Une restriction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



> conseil musical de minuit huit ; écoutez Stronger Than I Was d'Eminem

Une restriction

Hugo aurait dû savoir que quelque chose se passerait mal quand il avait vu le sourire machiavélique d’Harry après la victoire face à l’Ajax. Pas bon du tout de le voir si heureux, surtout quand il savait que ce n’était pas tant le triplé de Lucas qui l’avait mis dans cet état. Il aurait dû se douter que la victoire n’était que la cause de toutes les idées folles qui pouvaient naître dans son esprit plus jeune que le sien. Et maintenant, Hugo se retrouvait attaché à son lit d’hôtel, son boxer seul survivant des caresses d’Harry, et un rougissement omniprésent. C’est le jeu de l’anglais qui l’inquiète le plus, combien de temps peut-il le laisser mijoter avant qu’il ne se mette à le supplier pour qu’il le laisse dormir ? Quoiqu’il serait sûrement capable de dormir à cause de la fatigue due au match.

Pour autant, ce n’est pas tout de suite qu’il rejoindra Morphée, le poids d’Harry se posant sur ses cuisses et ses mains chaudes se calant sur ses joues le sortent de sa somnolence. Enflure. Oh, Harry est déjà complétement nu. Hugo ne laisse rien paraître mais il sait qu’un tel affront ne sera pas pardonné… Il fond sous un baiser alors que les doigts de l’anglais frôlent ses cheveux, sa barbe, tout ça pour le provoquer probablement. Ça lui semble clair qu’il ne compte pas le détacher tout de suite, peut-être qu’une défaite lui aurait remis les idées en place… Mais pour l’heure, Hugo fait en sorte de rester concentré sur son érection confinée dans son boxer, sa chère érection qu’il ne peut pas atteindre à cause d’Harry qui s’amuse toujours autant à le torturer avec malice et beaucoup trop de patience. L’érection de Kane est aussi entre leurs deux poitrines, rouge et prête, ne manquant plus que ses mains autour pour lui faire regretter de l’avoir mis dans cette posture. Si l’un de leurs coéquipiers ou Mauricio débarquent, Hugo le tuera vraiment, tant pis pour la finale de la Champions.

Il prend beaucoup sur lui quand Harry insère ses doigts dans sa bouche pour qu’il les humidifie, il n’a pas intérêt à le prendre pour n’importe qui, sinon il ne pourra plus marcher pour les deux prochaines années. Pour autant, Hugo ne fait pas en sorte de repousser ses doigts et laisse sa langue faire le travail qu’on lui demande, il est intéressé par la suite des évènements et regretterait de rater ça. Ses pupilles restent grandes ouvertes quelques secondes alors qu’Harry s’enfonce ses doigts lubrifiés par sa salive dans son trou serré (ne lui demandez pas comment il le sait, tout ce que vous devez savoir c’est qu’il en a fait l’expérience). Oh, ça ce n’était pas prévu, mais ce n’est pas désagréable à voir, il apprécie les vibrations des gémissements d’Harry alors que leurs bouches sont liées dans un autre baiser. Son érection palpite d’impatience dans son boxer. Ses yeux font de leur mieux pour suivre cette préparation minutieuse de la part de son amant, personne ne sait pour leur relation, alors ils essayent de rester discrets, même s’il soupçonne Mauricio de déjà tout savoir (voire de leur préparer un mariage s’ils gagnent cette foutue compétition stressante).

Sa salive est de nouveau quémandée par Harry, son boxer a enfin disparu et Hugo sait que sa légère lubrification ne suffira pas entièrement pour éviter les frottements douloureux (ça serait mieux avec un préservatif et du vrai lubrifiant, mais il ne dit rien, il laisse à son anglais préféré le bénéfice du doute). C’est serré mais ce n’est pas désagréable, sa bite est enfin à l’intérieur du trou d’Harry, qui n’a pas l’air d’avoir trop mal malgré sa préparation plus ou moins risquée. Hugo aimerait ne pas avoir les bras reliés à la tête de lit pour pouvoir dicter un meilleur rythme et pouvoir aider Harry à supporter la pression, mais il assume que c’est ce que l’attaquant veut, il verra bien les conséquences de toutes façons. La sueur s’accumule sur leurs corps liés en un alors que ses coups de hanches s’accélèrent, ce n’est pas facile, cependant c’est presque comme à l’accoutumée. Hugo mord sa lèvre inférieure quand leurs orgasmes viennent, ça n’a pas été long mais tellement satisfaisant pour se décharger de la pression monumental qu’il y avait sur leurs épaules à cause du match.

Harry l’embrasse, sa langue rencontrant la sienne comme si c’était la première fois de leur vie, alors que ses mains fatiguées dénouent les liens qui le retenaient à ce foutu lit. Maintenant Hugo peut tenir Harry dans ses bras, lui faire comprendre réellement à quel point il n’est pas prêt de recommencer dans les prochains jours. Il est désolé pour les draps, mais il s’en sert rapidement pour les nettoyer, il manque d’envie de se lever pour trouver mieux, et honnêtement, il n’a pas envie de laisser Harry de côté pour le reste de la nuit. La finale alors…

Fin


End file.
